1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle body structure and, more particularly to a rear frame assembly in a motorcycle including a rear fender, overhanging a motorcycle rear wheel, and a rear side cover positioned below a motorcycle seat assembly and on each side of the motorcycle for covering a rear frame assembly of a motorcycle frame structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In most of the motorcycles, it is well known that a rear fender, disposed on a rear frame assembly of the motorcycle so as to overhang the rear wheel, and a rear side cover, employed on each side of the motorcycle so as to cover that rear frame assembly of the motorcycle, are mounted on a motorcycle frame structure. The rear fender and the rear side cover are mounted on a rear frame portion of the motorcycle frame structure separately and independently of each other and are not connected with each other. In such case, the side covers have their respective rear portions left open in a direction laterally of the motorcycle, resulting in formation of gaps each between the rear fender and the respective side cover. Also, the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-083325, for example, suggests the use of a large sized rear fender overhanging the rear wheel in its entirety and side covers both secured to the rear fender by means of bolts.
It has, however, been found that although in the motorcycle disclosed in the above described patent document no gap is formed between the rear fender and each of the side covers, the rear fender is so large that the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle tends to be impaired enough to give out a lumpish sensation and, also, the cost of manufacture of the rear fender tends to increase.